A Spark: 101st Hunger Games
by Lyra040
Summary: The Rebellion fell, and with it Katniss Everdeen; but her spark lives on in every District. For 25 years the Districts continued to hold small rebellions, until the 4th Quarter Quell shook them to the core. Now, in order to keep the calm the 100th Hunger Games caused within the Districts, the Capitol must conduct the deadliest games yet. The 101st Hunger Games are here. SYOTCLOSED
1. Prologue 1 - The Deadliest

**A/N - Hey! This is an SYOT, so please submit your tributes! The Tribute Form can be found on my profile. I won't be accepting any forms over review, PLEASE PM ME ALL FORMS. You can submit more than one tribute and remember to be descriptive. Thank you!**

* * *

{President Selene Callas - POV}

The 100th Hunger Games had gone better than expected. The 25 years after the failed rebellion led by the Districts had been unruly. President Snow had died just a year after we won over the rebels and I had taken up the mantel in the resulting chaos. There had been small and large scale rebellions being held in both the Capitol and Districts, the idea of the Girl on Fire had lingered longer than her life on earth. Each Hunger Games after the fateful 75th had failed one way or another, except for last year.

The 4th Quarter Quell had made an impression; the Capitol would no longer be walked all over by the idiotic citizens of Panem. To remind the Districts that their lives are in the hands of the Capitol and nobody young or old is outside the law, a family of four would be reaped; one from each District.

That had stopped all thoughts or acts of rebellion. There were sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers, grandparents; all fighting one another. It had been brutal and heartbreaking, but it had struck fear and despair in the hearts of the Districts, which was exactly what I wanted. The past year had been rebellion free, the best year I have had since becoming president, but it would not last.

Katniss Everdeen,

The Mocking jay,

The Girl on Fire,

She had kindled a fire that would never be put out. Her spark lived on in every District, in every soul that believed the Capitol was evil. There would never be peace, unless each Games had the same affect the 100th did. But how do you continually top something as disturbing as the 4th Quell? The 101st Hunger Games were just around the corner, and they would have to be the deadliest yet.

Or it meant the end of the Capitol.


	2. Prologue 2 - A Twisted Echo

**A/N - Ok, so, I'd like to thank everyone who has submitted Tributes so far. For anyone who is interested, there is still 7 spots left. If you go to my profile, you will find the Tribute form and a list of all taken and open spots! So, please keep on PMing me those f****orms!**

* * *

{President Selene Callas – POV}

The Capitol streets were full, President Callas noted, as she glanced out the window of her estate. That was no surprise, today was the day of the Reapings for the 101st Hunger Games. She had personally ordered extremely large flat-screen , the size of the Old-World bill boards, from District 3, and then had them mounted all around the town square. There were 12 , one for each District, each would show a different Reaping, one from District 1, one from District 2, one from District 3, and so on. Back in their homes, Capitol citizens could only watch one channel, and if two or more Reapings were going on at once, they wouldn't be able to watch them all live. This way, when the Reapings are going on, if they go to the town square, citizens could watch ALL of them live.

To say Selene Callas was excited was an understatement. She had worked up this Hunger Games more than any other, there had been re-run after re-run on, with special commentary by Alana Templesmith, Claudius Templesmith's daughter, and some-how-still-living, Caesar Flickerman. The President had organized special shows that gave the watcher an inside look at the Hunger Games, there was a sneak peak of the arena released every week, and there had been multiple interviews with previous Victors. The hype for these Games had to be big, but the fear of the Games had to be even larger.

The insider-look shows were specifically showing how the Gamemakers could change anything at any moment, to remind the Districts that they had no control. The sneak peeks made the Capitol citizens excited, but really, they were meant to remind the Districts they only know part of what goes on in the Capitol. The interviews with the Victors were all based around memories of the Arena, they were always gruesome, and it left the Victors in a sad state as they left the stage. It reminded the Districts that no one can escape the Capitol's grasp. Each promo for the up-coming Games sent a blow to the rebels everywhere in Panem. Just thinking about it made Selene smile to herself, and smile she did; a feral smile, one that showed her pointed teeth that reminded so many of an animal's.

"Miss. President?" A quavering voice broke through her thoughts, followed by a small knock on the door. "Miss. President are y-you in there?"

"What is it?" She barked, agitated by the disturbance. Everyone who worked for her knew not to come to her private rooms unless asked to. If you needed her, you went to Dophnic Spear, her personal assistant. Usually she put on the sweet-and-innocent act, but when it came to people in her personal space, it was a different story.

"I'm s-sorry to um, bother you. I know we aren't supposed to c-come to this part of the estate, but um, you have an interview with Mr. Flickerman, and you will be late if you don't leave now."

"Oh." shock spread across her features and her voice softened. _How could you forget you idiot. You're too wrapped up in the Districts that you're forgetting about the Capitol. _She rushed over to a mirror, checked her hair, make-up, and clothes, it wasn't what she had planned on wearing to the interview, but it would have to do. Selene half ran out the door, grabbing the body that belonged to the voice. As she walked she looked down at the person next to her; the voice belonged to a young girl, maybe only 13 years old with bleached white hair and orange eyes, obviously contacts. She was petite, with a heart shaped face and soft features. Yet, something about her made President Callas' blood run cold, everything about her screamed danger, he face, her body movement, the way her eyes looked like she knew what you were thinking, and how her mouth was twisted into a smirk. "Who are you?"

"I was named Echo." The girl's voice had changed; it was no longer quivering and weak, but bold and strong. She sounded confident, arrogant, and above all else, deadly. Each word had poison hidden behind it; this girl was not your normal Capitol citizen. "I have a proposition for you Selene Callas."

"Is that so?" President Callas could play this game too. If anything she was a veteran, she should be looked up at by this girl. She was disgusted with herself, how could she have let this little 13 year old trick her? Not only that, she was scared for her life. Selene Callas wasn't one for fighting; she fought her wars with words, if this girl made a move to kill the President would not be able to stop her. But Selene did not show any of her inward emotions. She smiled her feral smile and used the sweetest voice she could muster. "I would love to hear it…Echo."

"My peers whisper behind my back that I'm twisted. My teachers have told my parents to send me away, most likely to an asylum, or a District where I will be 'straightened out'. They just don't understand. It is the people like me that plan the Hunger Games, people with dark enough minds to send 24 children into an arena packed with 'twisted' things. People like me and you. I saw you in an interview saying this would be the deadliest Games yet. How has the planning been going? Are your Gamemakers up to par? Is the 101st Games the deadliest yet?"

"Of course they are. You have no right to question me about that." Selene could only imagine exactly why people would call this girl twisted, but she agreed. It was something in Echo's eyes, the way they weren't totally focused on the present.

"That's what I thought; they aren't." She began to speak faster, "I can make these Games the deadliest though. My peers say I'm twisted and it's true, but that's exactly what you need in your Head Gamemaker. Make me your Head Gamemaker and you're guaranteed the Games you want."

"I don't just give that title away to crazy teenagers that approach me. The Head Gamemaker is someone who has proved themselves time and time again to be capable of running the arena and the whole of the Hunger Games. The Head Gamemaker has experience, where you do not."

"No. No. No." Echo's façade was gone, she was grasping at straws. "Here, here listen to this, it would be great. The definition of phobia is 'an exaggerated usually inexplicable and illogical fear of a particular object, class of objects, or situation' and the definition of fear is 'an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat'. If we were to play on these emotions, take what the Tributes fear and make it happen, there would be so many possibilities. We could trick their minds, easily break them, and have them turn on each other. Someone's afraid of spiders, have huge spiders everywhere they turn. Someone's afraid of their family getting hurt, use mockingjays like in the 75th Games to mimic screams, or construct mutts based off their family members. Of course this is off the top of my head, I -"

"Stop, that's enough." The President couldn't help but smile. If that was what Echo could think of off the top of her head, imagine what she could think up when she put her mind to it. "I want you to go back to my rooms and wait there. You've caught my interest." Without another word, the girl scampered off in the other direction, back the way they had come.

Selene was late for the interview, but that didn't matter. She had just secured the best bet to the deadliest Games in history.

* * *

**A/N - I know what you're thinking, "what just happened?" Well, I had a set plan for this chapter but for some reason I didn't follow it, and this is what happened. I read it over and it wasn't THAT bad so instead of redoing it I posted it. This was a really random chapter, but I'd still love to here your thoughts, so please review! Hopefully we can get the Reapings started for real by the end of this week.**


	3. Orchid & Micah - District 1 Reapings

**A/N - To everyone who submitted a Tribute and/or are following this story: My sincerest apologies for such a huge delay in the story. I'm pretty sure I got all the Tributes in about a week ago, but my life had to pick up just then (of course, life has the best timing) and I never had the opportunity to really sit down and just write. So, without further ado here are your District 1 Reapings!**

* * *

{Orchid Nightshade – POV}

Orchid Nightshade was not afraid of many things. But being Reaped was a whole other story. To her being Reaped meant no volunteering, it meant being replaced automatically by some other random girl who wouldn't be anywhere near as great as she.

It meant waiting another year, and Orchid Nightshade was not a very patient person. Two years ago she was going to volunteer, she had trained harder than ever before; and then she heard her name called by that escort. That stupid, bubbly, idiotic, hare-brained escort. She still remembered how angry she had been that year, even refusing to watch the Games when the girl who replaced her was on the screen. She couldn't even express how overjoyed she was when the girl didn't become a Victor.

She had just kept thinking that she had the next year, she could volunteer for the Quell. Of course, that all changed when they announced the twist. You needed a family of four to be in those Games, Orchid had no family, let alone a four family members.

A few years ago she had been disowned, and since then had lived with her best friend, Onyx Brook's, family. Just thinking about her family disgusted her, being disowned was possibly the best thing that had happened in her life.

It was the morning of the Reapings, and Orchid couldn't help but mull over her past experiences concerning the Games. She slowly rolled out of her bed, rubbing her eyes, and was about to open up her wardrobe when someone came bursting into the small guest bedroom that she had made her own.

"GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL!" Onyx said, or screamed was more like it, as she jumped up on the bed and began bouncing around. Onyx was possibly the most energetic girl of their age in all of District 1, even the morning couldn't stop her, "ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!"

"It's too early for this Onyx."

"YOU DID THIS LAST YEAR AND WE WERE ALMOST LATE FOR THE REAPINGS! WE NEED TO BE EARLY. YOU WANT TO VOLUNTEER RIGHT?!" Onyx shouted as she, still, bounced around the room.

"Yeah." Orchid slurred as she began picking out what she wanted to wear. Magenta skinny jeans, that brought attention to the similar coloured streak in her long black hair, and a white blouse.

"Well then we need to get there before ANYBODY else that'll be in our corral! If you're in the front, it's easier to be heard and get to the stage. In the back, you have to push through everybody!" Orchid couldn't deny that her friend brought up a good point. She quickly threw her clothes on and, before Onyx could say anything else, walked out of the room.

"Well then we better get going!"

{Micah Hale – POV}

There was already a steady stream of people on their way to the town square by the time Micah had woken up all of his younger siblings. Realizing this, he swore under his breath and rushed to throw together a quick breakfast.

"Could you go any faster Mic?! We're going to be late and I want to volunteer!" Tristion, Micah's 15 year old brother, whined.

"Oh stop whining Tristion. You've been saying that the last three years." Chrimson said. This would be her first year in the Reaping pool.

"Well this year I mean it. I'll come back a Victor and guess who'll be laughing then."

"You mean you'll come back a lifeless body." Cut in Jace, the youngest boy of the family; a year younger than Tristion.

"How about you go and f-" Before Tristion could finish the obviously profane sentence, Micah cut in.

"Cut it out you three, and Tristion watch your language!" He said roughly as he served them all scrambled eggs. "Now eat and go if you're in such a rush."

They all did just that, staying long enough to say quick "see you at the Reaping"s and "thank you"s. Only Simone, his little sister, stayed behind.

"Please, please don't let Tris volunteer, Micah! I don't want what happened to Shane to happen to him." And like that she was out the door, chasing after her three older siblings before Micah could reply. Five years back, Micah's older brother Shane had volunteered for the Hunger Games at the age of 18. He had been a Career, a vicious one at that, and seemed to be well on his way to winning when his alliance turned on him in the night. Three other just as well trained Careers against him. The fight hadn't lasted long and soon after, his parents were planning the funeral for their first son. They had been crushed by the death of Shane. He had been their pride and joy, their first boy and their favourite. His death had sent them into a spiral of depression that led to drinking, and now, it seemed to be all they did. Micah never knew where his parents were or what they were doing, all he knew, and needed to know for all he cared, was that they were most likely drunk and not at home. Since their parents became alcoholics Micah had taken care of his four younger siblings. He had two older brothers, Klause and Slade, but they had left the house and their family behind as soon as they could. Now, Micah was the only one caring for Tristion, Jace, Chrimson, and Simone. If Tristion died in the Games, that would be another whole in their family and his parents' hearts.

"_I don't want what happened to Shane to happen to him." _Micah mulled over Simone's words as he cleared the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink for later. _I still have time before the Reaping starts, if I run their now I can go to the 15-year-olds corral and tell Tristion not to volunteer then make it back to my own corral.._

With his mind set, Micah jogged out of the house, and down the road to the Town Square. He picked Tristion immediately out of the crowd of 15-year-old boys, he was the tallest, just as Micah had been.

"What are you doing here!? Go back with the 17 year olds." Tristion said quietly the minute Micah came up next to him.

"You aren't volunteering." He said firmly.

"Oh bullshit Micah. I'm 15, I've trained, I've got this ok? You aren't my father so don't act like it."

Tristion's tone shocked Micah, but instead of being hurt he was angry. He grabbed the neck of his brother's shirt and lifted him to meet his eyes. "You. Aren't. Volunteering. That's final."

Micah dropped his brother roughly and walked back to his corral without looking at Tristion's reaction.

{Orchid Nightshade – POV}

"Welcome, welcome! The 101st Hunger Games, ouu, I can't even believe it's been 100 years let alone 101! Boy, am I ever excited. Now let's give a round of applause to your Mayor!" The District 1 escort said into the microphone. Orchid couldn't stand her, her blue wig that stuck up at all different angles, her orange lips, and the outrageous outfits the woman wore, it all made Orchid want to punch her in the face. She smiled as she pictured doing so after she volunteered and was up on stage; that would make an impression.

As the mayor babbled on about the history of Panem, Orchid glanced around at the crowded town square. As she scanned the crowd her eyes landed on a tall, olive skinned woman with long black hair standing next to a man of about the same height with short blonde hair. Orchid sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the two adults; her parents. Seeing them brought memories long pushed away back to the front of her mind.

Almost everyone in District 1 was rich, even the poorest were better off than those in District 12 or 11. The Nightshade family had been no different; they had even been one of the richest families in the District. They had lived in a beautiful mansion, almost the size of a Victor's, and had been invited to all the high end parties, they had worn the most expensive clothes, and they were fully taken care of by maids and butlers. They had been the highest part of high end. Orchid couldn't deny the luxury and ease of that life, and she missed that. But there was a part she couldn't stand, a part that blocked the greatness of such a life. Her parents were snobs, arrogant, self-absorbed and selfish. Everything they did had been for them or for money, and all they ever wanted from her was a perfect princess. Of course, she had different plans in mind. From the beginning she had wanted to be a Career, she had enrolled in training as soon as she was old enough and had taken it from there. Yet, her parents had found out, taken her out of training and virtually locked her in her room. In a rage, Orchid had set the house on fire while her parents were out at one of their "galas" and when her parents returned home to find a burnt shell of their house, they knew it had been her. She had a temper, as hot as the flames she had lit, and Orchid had immediately been disowned and forgotten.

Her mother saw her stare, snarled and turned away, leaving Orchid furious and distracted. She didn't truly come-to until she heard the annoying chime of the escort's voice.

"Oh, and aren't we glad all that happened? We wouldn't be where we are today!" She said as she walked over to the girl's Reaping ball, her large platform heels clicking. "And now for the girl tribute… Rainbow Lively"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Orchid shouted almost at the same time the escort called out the girl's name. She ran out of the 17-year-old female corral and up to the stage, making sure to smile devilishly the whole way.

"Wonderful, and what's your name dear?"

"Orchid Nightshade." She replied confidently, smiling and waving to the crowd. She noticed a head full of black hair turn away, her mother.

"What a beautiful name. Let's see our boy tribute, shall we?" The escort quickly walked over to the other ball. "Norman Gignac!"

"I –" A tall blonde boy in the 15-year-olds corral had begun speaking, but a boy who looked like he could be an older version of the 15 year old suddenly cut him off with a much louder and quicker "I VOLUNTEER" and just as fast ran from the 17-year-olds corral and up onto the stage.

"Well, well, well, we have some competition here don't we? Who might you be?"

"Micah Hale"

{Micah Hale – POV}

_Great Micah, just great, what a way to make sure Tristion doesn't volunteer._ Micah scolded himself as he stood up on the stage, feeling like an idiot.

"Let's give a round of applause for our Tributes; Orchid Nightshade and Micah Hale!" The escort contentedly announced. Micah shook the girl's hand and they were quickly ushered into the Justice Building and put into separate rooms. This was where he would have to say his goodbyes.

_You have trained your whole life, you've got this. In fact, people say you might as well be from District 2 you train so much. Don't sweat it. _All Micah could think about was what would happen if he never came back to the District, what would happen to Tristion, Jace, Chrimson, and Simone? Would their older siblings take them in? He wouldn't be able to rely on his parents. Micah was extremely worried, but he had to put on his tough-face for when his family came in.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the door burst open and his four younger siblings came running in.

"Micah!" A chorus of voices yelled all at once.

"Micah, what was that man?!" Tristion yelled over the rest of them. "You did that on purpose."

"I told you that you weren't allowed to Volunteer, and look what you go and do! I had to have a backup plan." In truth, what Micah had done was pure improvisation. He had seen his brother's smile when the escort walked over to the boy's Reaping ball and knew that his words had hit a brick wall; Tristion would still Volunteer. A few things had run threw his brain at that moment: "stop him", "do something", "volunteer", "you can do it, you've trained for the Games", and finally "_not another Shane_" which sealed the deal.

"Oh come on Tristion, you know Micah has a better chance of winning than you do. He'll be coming home as a Victor. Stop being like that." Jace quietly said, calming Tristion down. Jace and Tristion were close; they listened to each other more than they listened to Micah.

"That's right, I WILL be coming home. But when I'm gone, you guys have to take care of each other ok? Tristion you'll be the oldest when I'm gone, so you need to make sure they're all fed, and at school, and well. I will be back I promise you." After that, the rest of the 5 minutes were spent hugging and reassuring them all, especially Chrimson and Simone, that he'd be back.

But 5 minutes were a short time, and the people he cared most about were gone just as quickly as they had come.

* * *

**A/N - Micah Hale submitted by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer**

** Orchid Nightshade submitted by leven1313**


End file.
